Nobody of School
by cyanidemoonpie
Summary: Sakura has always been a loner amongst her peers. She struggles with her broken family . With her father out of the picture and her mom being an alcoholic , every day is a struggle it seems like. Suddenly, everything changes when she meets Sasuke . He's someone who could possibly turn her life around. Rated M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

( I do not own Naruto )

Nobody of School

It was an unusually quiet morning . Sakura filled with a cocktail of emotions, grumbled in dismay. It was her first day of high school as a senior , and she was a ball of nerves. In reality it shouldn't have been such a big deal. She was considered a loner amongst her peers. She spent most her days sitting in the back of her class hiding her head behind a text book. Secretly she wasn't exactly a bookworm , she made mostly b's and c's, but nobody dared to bother her. She believed the teachers took pity on her , and never asked her to answer a question in front of the class . The fact that she never made a sound was a blessing in disguise. Her classes were filled with rowdy teenagers, who had no sense of authority. She would sit in class and listen to the conversations amongst the students. Most conversations were entailed with weekend parties , that Sakura was never invited too . She didn't mind it of course. A weekend with H.P Lovecraft was all the excitement she needed.

The pink-haired loner made herself a breakfast that consisted of toast with Nutella spread. She knew Nutella wasn't exactly the healthiest choice , but it tasted delightful . Nonetheless, it was something to settle her stomach. She took a few bites , and gathered her books. Sakura grabbed her car keys and headed straight for the door.

Sakura pulled up into the school's parking lot and sat in her vehicle and contemplated. She took an exasperated breath and adjusted her glasses.

"You can do this ." She said staring into the rear view mirror.

Sakura quickly gathered her thoughts , and exited her two-door car . Entering the building she made her way through the crowd of people.

"Excuse me, Pardon me ." She muttered quietly as she passed through the couples with raging hormones.

She finally made her way through the sea of people when suddenly someone thrashed into her. The pink-haired loner went tumbling to the ground and her glasses flew right off her face. With blurry vision , she watched in almost slow motion as her frames fell to the floor. Almost instantly someone with boots crunched down on her prescription glasses.

" Oh no ." She muttered frantically.

She scooped up the remnants of her glasses and salty tears began to form.

"Are you okay ?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

Sakura squinted her eyes and looked up, as someone held out their hand. The pink haired loner hesitantly took the stranger's hand .

"T..Thank you. " She managed to stutter aloud.

"You took quite a tumble , are you injured ?" Asked a male voice.

Sakura let a blush emit on her pale face.

"I'm okay , however my glasses are in shambles ." She frowned at the residual pieces .

The male whistled in disbelief. " Those looked expensive." The dark haired teenager exclaimed.

"You're telling me. " Sakura mumbled with a sigh.

The pink-haired teenager thanked her savior , and glanced at the nearing empty hallways.

"Do you need my assistance to class?" The male asked with a cocked eyebrow .

"I'll be okay." Sakura replied, almost heading towards a brick wall.

The male figure stopped Sakura in her path , and grabbed her petite hand.

Her face reddened at the touch . This is the first time anyone has ever held her hand.

"I'd feel bad if I let you face plant into a wall . "

Sakura objected no longer and let the male escort her to class. Surprisingly, there weren't any students in the hallway . She sighed in relief. She wouldn't be able to handle the stares and giggles .

Finally after an eternity of walking , The pink-haired loner finally reached her destination. She let go of the stranger's hand, and coughed in embarrassment.

"T..Thank you..erm.. " Sakura still didn't know her savior's name.

"Sasuke." He said almost teasingly. "Now don't be running into any walls." He said jokingly.

The pink-haired loner thanked him once more before entering her classroom . As she fumbled through the desks , students were giggling as they watched Sakura make her way towards her seat.

"Settle down class." Mr. Kakashi ordered the classroom before he started his lecture. "Turn to page 24, and start taking notes."

Sakura gulped and realized even while squinting she couldn't read the words in her textbook. She hoped the teacher wouldn't take notice in her lack of studying.

Surprisingly after some time passed, there was a knock at the door. An office assistant walked into the classroom with a pair of glasses in her hand. She handed the frames to Mr. Kakashi. He smiled and then nodded as he took them from her hands. Mr. Kakashi walked quietly towards Sakura's desk. He placed the glasses in front of her , and she sat there with mouth agape.

"How?" she muttered as Mr. Kakashi walked off.

Without anymore questions the pink haired teenager put on the unfamiliar black frames . She suddenly smiled as the classroom became a little bit clearer. She sighed contently, and she began scribbling down notes.

Finally the bell rang and everyone , besides Sakura , left hurriedly to the hallways. As Sakura gathered her books a familiar figure walked into the classroom and greeted her .

"How are the glasses?" Sasuke asked with a toothy grin.

Sakura stood there in amazement as she stared at Sasuke's presence. He was not what she pictured earlier when he held her hand through the hallways. He was an adonis. He was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet. It was like heaven was shining down at him gracing his silhouette.

"You did this?" Sakura asked finally snapping back to reality. "How?".

"Don't get too excited , I found those in the lost and found closet . " Sasuke laughed in amusement.

The pink-haired teenager smiled , and scratched the back of her head.

"It's the thought that counts ". Sakura smiled shyly. A soft blush formed upon her cheeks and she instinctively turned her head.

"Anyways , I should get going . " Sakura exclaimed looking at the clock . She cleared her throat and thanked the raven-haired teen several more times , before pacing to her next class.

"What a weird girl ." Sasuke stated while grinning.

The day finally came to a halt. Sakura made herself comfortable in bed and grabbed "Call of Cthulhu" from her end table. She sighed contently and traced her fingers on the pages . Today was pretty interesting compared to all her other first days of school . She actually made friends this time around , and she smiled while feeling accomplished.

_"My name is Karin." An excitable red-headed girl introduced herself to Sakura ._

_Sakura and Karin got paired up in a group for a class project. Karin was undeniably pretty , and shockingly busty compared to most of the girls at school. She could look at a guy , and they would probably drop to the floor. _

_ "Hello , my name is Sakura ." She replied shyly._

_Karin grinned and move a strand of hair from Sakura's face._

_ "Let's show off that pretty face ." Karin giggled._

_ "Pretty ?" The pink-haired teenager questioned._

Sakura attempted to read an excerpt from her book, but ideally the vision of Sasuke flooded her mind. She only just met this guy , and he was already the nicest person she has ever came in contact with. He helped her without giving it a thought. Typically , something like that never happens to a girl like her. Her face reddened to the memory of him holding her hand. She stared involuntary into her sweaty palm. No one has ever held her hand . The pink-haired loner's face was becoming hot.

"What is wrong with me ?" Sakura mumbled behind her book.

Sakura was considered an "Ultra Virgin". She had never been kissed before. It wasn't like she didn't want to, but no one else wanted to. With her. The pink-haired loner came close to kissing a boy once in middle school .

_It was this girl's birthday party, and they had spin-the-bottle. It was Sakura's turn, and she nervously awaited for the bottle to stop on one of the boys. Finally, the bottled came to a complete halt. It landed on Naruto . The crowd of preteens started to giggle as Naruto's face began to turn a shade of crimson. Sakura stared nervously and dry swallowed. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest. As she crept towards the blonde-haired preteen , he suddenly stood up. _

_ "There's no way I'm kissing her!" He shouted . _

_Sakura's heart stopped in her chest, and her face became hot. She couldn't comprehend what just happened. Suddenly, everyone at the birthday party started to laugh hysterically. The pink-haired loner quickly stood up and ran for the door with tears streaming down her face._

That night was completely embarrassing. Since then she never attempted to come in contact with any guy again. She didn't mind the thought of having her first kiss at 30 years old, at least it would save her the embarrassment. Hopefully .


	2. Chapter 2

Few days later..

"Mom , I have to wake up for school in a few hours ." Sakura sighed heavily.

Her passed out mother sat slouched over the couch with her lipstick smeared on her face. She reeked of cheap alcohol and cigarettes. No doubt that her date for tonight took her to a cheap bar or hotel . The pink-haired teenager gently tapped her mother on the face repeatedly.

"Wake up !" Sakura clamored.

Her mother groaned in agitation, and cursed drunkenly.

" Well if you didn't leave with a different man every night we wouldn't have this problem. " Sakura muttered sarcastically.

Her mother shooed her away and grumbled . " Leave me alone , I'm upset ." She whimpered in a child like manner .

The pink-haired teenager rolled her eyes. Sakura's mother was in a slump ever since her father fled the scene two years ago. He had ran off with some young spring chicken that worked at a night club. This girl couldn't have been a few years older than Sakura.

"Am I still pretty, baby girl ?" Sakura's mother asked as she choked on her own sobs.

"Yes mom." Sakura replied with a sigh.

She took her mom by the wrist and led her to the master bedroom. She laid her mother onto the mattress and handed her a trash can .

"You're going to need this." She insisted. "Let me get you some water so you don't dehydrate.

The pink-haired loner crept into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge . She paced back into the master bedroom , and tossed the bottle to her mother.

"Drink it. " Sakura ordered. "I'd rather not be an orphan right now."

- ...

Sakura buried her face into her pillow as she heard her alarm clock go off. She was half tempted to hit the snooze button. The pink-haired teenager contemplated calling in sick today, since she didn't catch much sleep the night before. It'd be easy enough, she did a great impression of her mom . Nonetheless, it wasn't like the school would take notice anyways .

"Sakura who?" She imagined the secretary would say .

She pulled the covers over her head and hid from reality. She might have not been sick , but her stomach was still in knots. Maybe taking a day off wouldn't hurt anything , nobody would notice. Plus, one day couldn't hurt anything. She found her flip phone and dialed the school's number.

Hours passed and the pink-haired teenager squeezed her pillow and stared at the television screen. Day time television was terrible , and she was beginning to question her decision. Suddenly , the pink-haired teenager jumped as she heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be ?" Sakura pondered.

Sakura slowly opened the door and peered outside .

"You don't look sick to me ." Sasuke said jokingly.

Sakura jumped back in disbelief. "What are you doing here ?"

Sasuke held out Sakura's assignments and books. " I have your homework ". He said nonchalantly.

Sakura scratched the back of her nervously. "Thanks." She said wearily. The pink-haired loner graciously took her homework. This was embarrassing to say the least.

"So why are you skipping school Ferris Bueller ? " The raven-haired teen mocked.

" I'm sick ." Sakura rebutted. She watched as Sasuke crept his hand and placed it onto her forehead.

"Well if you're so sick , you should be laying in bed. " Sasuke suggested. He abruptly scooped Sakura into his arms and brought her inside.

"What are you doing ?" she nearly screamed.

"You need to be resting ." He insisted. "Now which way is your bedroom ?" He heard the sound of the television , and began to head towards the hallway.

"Is this really necessary?" Sakura asked in annoyance .

"Probably not ." Sasuke shrugged.

He brought the pink-haired loner to her bed and gently and laid her down. The raven-haired teen eyed Sakura's bedroom and laughed.

"You have a lot of stuffed animals." He chuckled.

Sakura began to blush involuntarily. "Shut up ." was the only thing she could reply with. Sasuke plopped himself next to Sakura and sighed contently . He placed his arms behind his head, and started to watch the news.

"Seriously ?" Sakura mumbled.

The dark-haired teen turned his head towards Sakura and smacked his forehead.

"I forgot, where are my manners ?" He asked . "Do you want some orange juice ?"

The pink-haired loner stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke gleamed. He stood up , and made his way to the kitchen.

"What a weird guy .." Sakura muttered to herself. She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her. He brought her homework , and now he's getting her juice ? Was he crazy ?

"You were out of orange juice , so I brought you apple ." Sasuke apologized." I hope you don't mind. " He brought her the coffee mug and he motioned for her to drink up.

"I hope he didn't drug this ." She thought to herself. She was questioning whether to drink it or not. Then she remembered about his devilishly good looks , and sighed. "Nobody that good looking would possibly drug me. " She laughed to herself, and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe you really are sick." Sasuke said as he placed his hand back onto her forehead . "I think you're starting to lose it."

The pink-haired teenager stuck her tongue out, and rolled her eyes. She finally took a sip of her drink, and sighed contently.

"Good?" Sasuke asked .

Sakura nodded reassuringly , and handed him the empty cup. He placed it on the end table and climbed back into bed with Sakura , and brought the covers up to her chest . The pink haired teenager stared at him cautiously.

"Why are you doing this ?" The words spilt out of Sakura's mouth.

"Why do I have to do anything ?" Sasuke replied. " I do things , because I want to. " He stared at the television without breaking contact.

Sakura was about to speak, but at the last minute she changed her mind. He made a good point. The pink-haired loner made herself comfortable and felt her eyes become heavy . The lack of sleep from the night before was finally catching up with her. She yawned , and felt everything around her become silent.

The dark-haired teen peered over at Sakura , and he smiled at her sleeping form. She rolled onto his chest and he laughed quietly. He slowly slid off her glasses and placed them next to the empty coffee mug. Sasuke began to stroke Sakura's pink tresses , her hair was surprisingly soft.

"Sakura?" a voiced called out from the hallway.

Suddenly , the pink-haired teenager's eyes shot open.

"Mom?" she whispered. She then realized she was laying on Sasuke's chest. "You have to hide!" she said urgently. She began to panic and grabbed Sasuke by the hand. The pink-haired loner opened her closet door , and shoved him behind her wardrobe. "I'm sorry ." She apologized. Her bedroom door swung open and her mom , with an apparent hangover, walked inside .

"Are you hungry ?" Sakura's mom asked as she held a bag from McDonalds. Sakura took the bag from her hands , and thanked her . "Did you go to school today ?" Her mom asked realizing Sakura was still in her pajamas. "Are you sick , baby girl ?"

"I'm fine mom , just a little bit of a cold ." She fibbed.

Her mother cocked an eyebrow , and denounce any other reason her daughter would be home . "Okay baby , get some rest ." Her mom tussled her hair , and left the bedroom .

Sakura let out a sigh of relief , and snapped back into reality. "Sasuke, shit." She remembered as she headed towards her closet door. The pink-haired loner opened the door , and Sasuke pulled her in. "What are you doing ?" She asked worriedly. The dark-haired teen pulled her in close and hugged her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered.

He bent down and gently placed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's lips pressed against hers. The dark-haired teen held her tightly , and finally pulled away from her.

"Y...You just kissed me . " Sakura panicked. All at once she snapped back into reality. She couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened. The pink-haired loner began to hyperventilate and her breathing became uneven.

"Hey are you okay?" Sasuke asked confusingly .

" I need my inhaler!" Sakura jolted . Her breathing became staggered , and Sasuke began to panic.

" I didn't know you used an inhaler." The dark-haired teen shouted. He scrambled out of the closet , and went searching through her belongings.

" Only when I really need it. " She cried out. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute , and time was being wasted. " Check my end table !" She gasped.

Sasuke pulled out the drawer with one great motion and grabbed her purple inhaler. He nearly tossed it at her head, but thankfully Sakura was skillfully able to catch it in mid-air. She finally puffed her tiny instrument , and slid against the wall.

" Are you okay?" Sasuke crawled towards the pink-haired teen .

"I'm sorry ." She apologized , and her face turned crimson red. " Y...You surprised me." She whimpered , and realized that this took the cake for most embarrassing moment of her life.

"At least you're alive ." Sasuke deadpanned. He let a small smile form onto his lips.

Sakura nervously chuckled . "Yeah, I guess. " She could die of embarrassment right now , if that was at all possible . The pink-haired teen took another puff of her inhaler , and sighed.

" I guess you could say, I took your breath away ?" Sasuke joked .

"That was completely cheesy ." Sakura laughed . She knew he was trying to make the best out of this situation. She then looked at him, and realized he was still looking at her worriedly. She felt guilty . " Can I be completely honest with you?" She asked in embarrassment.

" Of course ." Sasuke replied with a cocked eyebrow. " What's on your mind?'

Sakura took in a breath , and finally regained her composure. " I've ... never been kissed before, until now." She frowned realizing how lame she actually was .

"Is that all?" The dark-haired teen chuckled. "You were beginning to scare me. "

To her surprise , her statement didn't faze the dark-haired teen. He then playfully punched her in the shoulder , and laughed.

"Hey let's get out of here . " He said before standing up and stretching out his arms. He held out his hand for Sakura to grab , and she hesitantly complied.

" Go where?" The pink-haired teen asked in confusion.

" You'll see. " He playfully taunted her.

Sasuke grabbed her by the arm , and lead her out the house. He held the car door open for her, and she smiled at his sweet gesture. Sakura climbed into his vehicle , and they drove off into the city. It was nearing night time and the city lights were gleaming. The pink-haired teen embraced the beautiful scenery. It was nice to get away from school and her alcoholic mother for once. The city lights were little reminders that there was actually more to this world.

Finally, they pulled up in the theatre parking lot , and Sasuke motioned for Sakura to stay in her seat. He climbed out of the car, and ran over to open the door for the pink-haired teen.

"Thank you." She graciously said .

They walked into the movie theatre , and the dark-haired teen ordered their tickets . He picked the horror movie , and Sakura nervously swallowed.

" I brought your inhaler ." Sasuke chuckled . He held her purple inhaler in his hands. "Just in case."

Sakura rolled her eyes , and playfully hit him. They made their way to their seats , just as the movie began to play. The previews began to start , and Sakura gulped. Thirty minutes into the movie , Sakura jumped at a jump scare scene , and the dark-haired teen smirked .

"You okay ?" He whispered. Sakura nodded, trying not to make eye contact with him.

The pink-haired teen covered her eyes as an intense bloody scene began to play out into the movie. The killer held out a hatchet and began to slaughter a female character.

"You're missing the best part." Sasuke whispered jokingly.

Suddenly, fifteen minutes later there was a very intense sex scene . The girl in the movie was topless and moaning as she was getting penetrated by some random guy . To be honest, sex scenes made Sakura feel very uncomfortable . What made matters worse is that she was with Sasuke , as this was going on. The girl was just going at it , and Sakura could feel her face become red. Luckily the theatre was so dark, nobody could take notice. She couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was enjoying this part of the movie. The pink-haired felt slightly jealous. The lady on the big screen was attractive, and had nice attributes to go along with it.

"Was he getting aroused watching this ? " She thought to herself.

Finally the end credits came onto the screen, and the dark theatre became bright again. Sasuke outstretched his arms , and yawned . " See that wasn't so bad . " He said between yawns.

The pink-haired teen nodded in agreeance. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket. She stared at the uknown number , and contemplated on if she should answer it or not.

"It's too late in the day to be telemarketers ." Sasuke chimed. Sakura agreed and flipped open her phone.

"Hello this is Sakura." She answered. She listened in for a minute , and suddenly dropped her phone to the floor.

"Sakura ?" Sasuke asked worriedly. " What's wrong?" He grabbed her by the face , and lightly shook her.

"My mom." She murmered. " She's in the hospital. "


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura burst into the hospital doors , and found her way to the service desk .

"Please ma'am , I need to find my mother. " She huffed. The pink-haired teen held herself over the desk trying to catch her breath. Sasuke finally raced behind her , and placed his hands on his knees. He was also trying to catch his breath.

"Of course." The receptionist replied. I just need her name , and I can direct you to wherever you need to go.

" Her name is Mebuki Haruno ." Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes , and Sasuke pulled her close to his chest. Sakura felt hopeless , but having Sasuke by her side slowly eased the pain.

"She's in room 5 in the Intensive Care Unit ." The receptionist pointed to the residing hallway .

The pink-haired teen ran down the busy hallway, and the nurses stared at her, as she nearly trip over a heart moniter . Sakura burst into hospital room, and watched as her mom was hooked onto an I.V . There were all kinds of needles and machines attached to Mebuki, and it made Sakura's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"Oh good you're here . " The doctor finally took notice to her.

"How is she ?" The pink-haired teen began to panic , and Sasuke grabbed onto her trembling hand.

"We were finally able to stabilize her ." The doctor replied. " She had alcohol poisoning." He shook his head in disbelief. " You're mom is a very lucky woman ."

The salty tears finally began to fall from Sakura's face, and she became hysterical. The dark-haired teen took her into his arms and started to caress her hair. "It'll be okay." He whispered into her ear. She gently squeezed his waist , and buried her face into his t-shirt.

The doctor cleared his voice and smiled. " She's recovering just fine, however we do have to keep her in the hospital for a few days. " The doctor stared at his chart and glanced over the information.

"Oh?" The pink-haired teen remarked in confusion.

"She took quite a tumble and we think she has broken ankle. He pointed at the swollen piece of flesh on her mother's foot.

"I'm just glad she's going to be okay. " The pink-haired teen let a sigh of relief fall from her lips.

She crept towards her mom's hospital bed , and took Mebuki's hand into hers. Sakura traced her fingers onto her mom's knuckles , and gripped her hand tightly. " I'm glad you're okay. " She whispered into her mother's ear.

Suddenly , just when things couldn't get anymore frustrating , there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" An aging gentleman slowly entered the hospital room. Sakura's eyes widened in shock .

"Dad?" She couldn't believe her own eyes.

" Hey babygirl ." He spoke with a light smile across his face. He walked into room, and looked around nervously.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here. " Sakura gritted her teeth angrily . " What gives you the right to even come see her? " The pink-haired teen was seething at the core. "After all you've put her through , do you think you even deserve to come see her?"

Sakura's father held his head down in sorrow. " I know I've wronged your mother. "

"Damn right you have !" Sakura shouted in annoyance. " Since you left , do you know who has been left to pick up the pieces?" She clenched her hand into a fist , and shook involuntarily . "Do you know who has to take care of her everytime she's in a drunken slump?"

As Kizashi was about to speak , Sakura held out her finger to silence him.

"You're the reason she's here right now . "

The pink-haired teen let the frustrated tears fall onto her flushed cheeks. "Y..You are a complete Jackass!" She exclaimed. " And I will never forgive you!" Her venomous words echoed throughout the hospital room , and suddenly Mebuki's eyes opened.

"Kizashi?" Sakura's mother looked at her estranged husband in disbelief. Mebuki expressed herself as if she just seen a ghost. Staring at his presence she began to weep.

Kizashi slowly crept towards his wife's hospital bed , and began to cry. " Mebuki ." he affirmed softly as he took her hand. "I've been a terrible fool."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Her father dropped to his knees , and began to apologize repeatedly . He sobbed at the sight of his injured wife.

" Mebuki ." He muttered in a serious tone . " You were my first and only love . " He stroked her cheek , and took her hands into his. " I want us to start over again. "

The pink-haired teen shook her head in dismay. This guy was off his rocker.

" I will understand if you don't want too . " His lip quivered. " I wouldn't take myself back , if I was in your position. " He gripped Mebuki's hand tightly. " However, if you do decide to start over with me once more. " He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I will spend the rest of our lives making up for lost time. "

Sakura rolled her eyes and nearly gagged at her father's sob story. Though deep in her heart she knew her mother would take him back . She would always take him back. The pink-haired teen sighed , and exited out of the I.C.U area.

"Where are you going ?" Sasuke asked as he followed Sakura down the hallway.

"I'm thirsty . " She answered " I'm going to the vending machines. " She made her way to the elevator , and Sasuke stopped her in her path.

" Do you want to go somewhere to get food? " He suggested.

She slowly nodded her head and both of them boarded the elevator . Sakura let her head droop onto Sasuke's shoulder.

The pink-haired teen stared into her untouched milkshake. Sasuke nudged at her shoulder , and insisted she should eat something. " It will help. " He urged her to take a bite. Sakura took ahold of the spoon and slowly consumed the cherry that was on top. After swallowing , she lifted her head to speak.

"I don't want to go home tonight. " She whimpered. " There is nothing there for me right now. " She pleaded with Sasuke. " I don't want to be alone."

Sasuke smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ears . " You can come home with me then. " He offered.

Sakura's heart began to pound at his suggestion. " I don't want to be a burden . " She exclaimed.

"Never . " He reassured her.

The dark-haired teen started the car , and drove them off to his house. Sakura look fixedly out the window , and stared into the nightsky. She found sanctuary amongst the pools of stars . For a moment she was finally able to relax, after the deranged night she just had. Before she knew it , they pulled up into Sasuke's driveway . The pink-haired teen stared in disbelief as she gazed at Sasuke's towering house.

"You live here?" Sakura inquired. The dark-haired teen's house was extravagant. The house was beautifully built , and just by looking at it she knew there had to be at least a dozen rooms.

" I live with my grandfather . " Sasuke replied. " Both of my parents are deceased. " He said nonchalantly.

Sakura frowned and stopped in her tracks. She inspected Sasuke with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't feel sad, silly. " Sasuke reassured her . " I was too little to remember them anyway. " The dark-haired teen took Sakura by the hand , and led her inside the massive mansion. He opened the door, and Sakura gaped at the lavish estate. They were greeted by a swarovski crystal chandelier . It was attached to the top of the towering ceiling above them. The living area was decorated in a modern , yet cozy manner. Sakura took notice to the giant painting of Sasuke, and who she assumed to be his grandfather above the fireplace. He had to be four or five in the painting . Sasuke looked so innocent in the picture. She couldn't imagine a life without parents.

" I've never been inside a house like this before ." She announced. The pink-haired teen almost felt intimidated.

"It's just a house . " Sasuke noted. He escorted Sakura down the corridors , and finally stopped at his bedroom door. He open the entrance , and he pulled the pink-haired teen inside. Sakura marveled at the appearance of his bedroom. It looked pretty desolate for someone like Sasuke. However, the room was indeed massive. It contained only a king-size bed, an armoire , and a television set.

" It's empty . " Sakura addressed. "I'm really surprised to be honest. "

Sasuke laughed and then playfully punched Sakura's arm. "I'm rarely in here. " He countered. " You should see my den. " He winked and took the pink-haired teen by the arm once more. He lead her to what seemed to be a closet door. As he opened it , the pink haired teen was expecting something spectacular. Sakura stood in confusion , as she was greeted with his wardrobe and shoes.

"Uh Sasuke?" She cautioned.

"Just watch. " He insisted. The dark-haired teen found a secret lever behind one of his outfits , and suddenly the back of the closet began to rise. Sakura's jaw dropped as an opening to another room came into view.

" Are you serious?" She exclaimed. She took baby steps into closet and finally into the den Sasuke had mentioned. She peered into his colossal room. He had posters on the black painted walls of his favorite video games and bands. In the middle of the room he had a Playstation consule on a glass coffee table. The dark-haired teen also had a wrap-around couch , and a huge entertainment system.

"This is where I spend most of my time . " Sasuke claimed . He invited her to the couch , and handed her a controller to his gaming system. "Here. " He ordered . The dark-haired teen gave her a light smirk.

" Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Sakura rebutted.

The pink-haired teen was attempting to get ready for bed in Sasuke's master bathroom. She eyed the porcelain tile on the shower walls and pebble stones on the shower floors , that gave the space added panache. In the corner of the room there was a jacuzzi tub that she could get lost in. She lit the tea light candles on the corner of the tub , and began to run the warm water.

"This is amazing . " She whispered to herself.

She aimlessly walked towards the dimmer switch , and adjusted the lighting in the room. Lastly she began to slowly undress herself. Sakura sluggishly climbed into the jacuzzi tub , and sighed contently. The water felt sublime against her velvet skin. She hissed once the water hit her nipples, leaving it sensitive to the touch. She let a soft moan escape her lips.

" I needed this . " She repeated like mantra.

The pink-haired teen began to play with the massage setting it the tub . After finding the perfect position , she moaned as the vibrations penetrated against her skin. She was beginning to unwind and relax . The candles left a warm vanilla scent in the atmosphere , and the lighting in the room was comforting .

The vibrations continued to pulsate in the water , and Sakura bit her lower lip . She was becoming slightly aroused. " This is crazy . " She thought to herself. Breaking from her euphoric state , she tried to convince herself that this was completely inappropriate , especially in Sasuke's house. Her opening began to ache , and she grunted . It had been awhile since she had pleasured herself . She was mostly under stress , so she never had a reason too. The pink-haired teen glanced around the room , and realized no harm could possible come from it. Sakura then realized there was a shower nozzle attached to the jacuzzi tub's base.

" What the hell. " She decided.

Sakura grabbed the nozzle with fervor and played around with the settings. Suddenly , she came across one of the heavier motions , and inhaled sharply. She braced the nozzle underneath the water , and her eyes widened as the pulses vibrated her clit. Her breath hitched as the mechanism made her core tremble . She grabbed onto her breast , and began to knead them into her palm.

"Sasuke . " She whispered as she adjusted the vibration to a higher setting. She could feel herself losing control as her moans became more intense. " Sasuke. " She repeated his name like he was a religious diety. "Sasuke!" she clamored as she felt her writhe and tremble with one lasting intensity. She began to orgasm , and her body collasped against the jacuzzi's siding.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sasuke stood there trying to catch his breathe. " Are you okay ?" He choked out . " I heard you scream my name , and ..." He stop mid-sentence . He stared at Sakura's naked form.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura could feel all the coursing blood rush to her pale face. She shuttered as Sasuke gazed at her. He let his mouth fall agape , and he began to stutter.

"I...I.. I am so sorry." He apologized. " I didn't mean to-" He covered his face with his hands , and hid his blush.

"Sasuke.." She trailed off. The pink-haired teen grabbed a towel from the rack and covered her slippery attributes. She couldn't fathom the fact that he walked in on her masturbating. Let alone she was pleasuring herself in his own bathroom .

" I'm leaving ." He promised . The dark-haired teen headed towards the door , and Sakura wanted to stop him .

"Oh my god ." She muttered to herself. She came to the realization, that he heard her say his name. She bit her lower lip in frustration . "Great, now he thinks I'm some sort of creep. " She found Sasuke's bathrobe and slipped it over her sinful body . This definitely took the cake for most embarrassing moment of her life. She sighed angrily, and headed towards the door.

"How could I be so stupid ?" She frowned and smacked her forehead , trying to knock some sense into herself. The pink-haired teen pondered if she should go home or not . She hated the thought of asking Sasuke for a ride back to her house . Finally making it back to Sasuke's room , she gently tapped at his door.

"Sa-" The door flew open , and Sasuke took her by the hand. He pulled her into his chest , and he buried his face into her neck .

"Sasuke ?" She questioned his actions.

"We're you?." He whispered. " Touching yourself ?" His warm breath made Sakura shiver. "To me?" He seemed intrigued.

The pink-haired teen's face became hot and sweat formed at her temple. "I..I." She stuttered .

"You were , weren't you?" He asked so innocently. He pulled Sakura closer to him. If he pulled her any tighter her breast were going to pop out of the robe .

"Maybe I was. " She hesitantly replied . "Why does it matter ?". The pink-haired teen panicked. Was he angry with her?

"Sakura." He whispered into her ear. He abruptly scooped her up into his muscled arms , and carried her to his bed.

"What are you doing ?" She exclaimed. He hovered over her as she was spread across his mattress. Her breathing became staggered , and she started to panic .

Sasuke took out her inhaler from his back pocket , and handed it to her. The pink-haired teen swiftly took it into her hands , and she puffed the synthetic air. After receiving her medicine she looked up at Sasuke with worried eyes. He then smiled, and tucked her underneath the covers .

"Sasuke ?" She looked at him in confusion.

"You need sleep." He said as he stroked her hair. He lightly kissed her forehead , and she winced. The dark-haired teen chuckled , and patted her knee. "Goodnight." he whispered. As he headed towards the door Sakura called out to him.

"Won't you stay with me ?" She asked in a child-like manner.

"How can I turn you down when you ask me like that?" He deadpanned.

He climbed underneath the covers , and grabbed Sakura by the waist and pull her towards him . He grabbed the remote from the night stand and turned it to a random movie channel. It was a notorious chick flick movie , and Sakura was somewhat satisfied with that . They both watched in silence when suddenly one of Sakura's worse fears came into effect. A sex scene began to play out , and Sakura could feel her face turning a lobster shade of red. She dry swallowed and gritted her teeth. She wondered why sex scenes made her so uncomfortable. She tried her best to keep her composure , but the girl on the screen was moaning and groaning as the lead guy pummeled into her . The pink-haired teen wondered if Sasuke noticed her crimson cheeks . She cleared her throat , and suddenly she heard a burst of laughter finally escape Sasuke's throat.

"You always get so embarrassed." He exclaimed while turning the channel. "It's cute ."

"Cute ?" Sakura shouted inside her head. Her face became even more red , and Sasuke nudged at her.

"Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time ." He muttered as he gave her a noogie. The dark-haired teen chuckled once more before he squeezed Sakura tighter into his grip.

"You're so mean." She whined and crossed her arms.

" Only sometimes. " He rebutted.

They continued to watch the television , and the pink-haired teen couldn't help , but think that maybe Sasuke was about to attempt something with her earlier. When her asthma was getting out of control , he must have changed his mind. " Or maybe he was mocking me . " She thought . Then again she stared down at the death grip he had around her waist . It was fairly unusual to have such an attractive guy like him pay any attention to a girl like her. He was the total package . He had good looks , money, and a colossal home . Why would someone like that want a nobody like her?

" Are you okay ? " He asked as poked Sakura in the forehead. " Something on your mind? "

Sakura squinted and shook her head in denial . Sasuke cocked an eyebrow knowing she was lying to him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early in the morning , and Sakura was bagging her and Sasuke's lunch for school. Because of his kind actions, she at least agreed she would find a way to pay him back. When she awoke that morning , she made sure she didn't stir him from his slumber. He looked so angelic with his soft raven-colored locks against his face.

The pink-haired teen added the finishing garnish to the dish , and smiled sweetly at her creation. She felt a sense of accomplishment with the decorum of the food she prepared . After the way he took care of her last night , Sakura wanted the meal to be perfect. She yawned and gazed over to the oven's digital clock. She had to prepare herself and get ready for school , otherwise she would be late.

" Are you wearing an apron ? " Sasuke asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Oh you're awake . " Sakura replied . She nervously scratched the back of her head. " I made lunch for today . " She swallowed , and held out his lunch box.

The dark-haired teen snatched the bag from her hands, and went digging through it . " This looks great . " He announced as he grab one of the tubberware containers. He was about to open it , and then suddenly Sakura smacked his hands.

" It's for lunch dummy. " She scolded, while squinting her eyes.

" You're no fun. " He complained .

Finally Sakura and Sasuke pulled up into the school's parking lot. This time around she wasn't going in alone. It was a sort of relief for her . As they left the parking lot , they entered the school side by side. The pink-haired teen didn't want him to abandoned her . In the end she knew they had seperate classes , besides one. As she waved goodbye to her companion, she realized that she still had Sasuke's lunch in her hands.

" That's okay . " She thought to herself. " I'll give it to him later. "

As she paced herself through the crowded hallways the pink-haired teen crossed paths with her friend Karin. Karin , being as bubbly as ever, grabbed Sakura by the arm.

" You're here !" She squealed. She embraced Sakura as hard as she could.

" You're suffocating me. " Sakura hinted.

The red-headed teen finally let the pink-haired teen out of her death grip , and regained her composure . "Where have you been ?" Karin asked worriedly.

"My mom's been in the hospital . " Sakura admitted, feeling a tinge of embarrassment .

" Oh no!" Karin gasped . " Is she okay?" She slightly shook the pink-haired teen.

"She's fine ." She assured. Sakura forced a smile onto her face .

Karin hugged the pink-haired teen once more , and the her face became blue from the lack of oxygen. Eventually, the red-headed teen took Sakura by the arm , and escorted her down the hallway.

" You haven't missed much. " Karin mumbled. She began to talk about useless school gossip . She told stories about some of the other girls , and out of nowhere Karin came to abrupt stop. " Do you see that ?" She pointed into the distance.

"See what?" Sakura asked in a confused manner.

The red-headed teen's finger was pointing to Sasuke. " Isn't he the most gorgeous thing you've ever laid your eyes on. "

Sakura began to choke on her own spit and started to cough. " Yeah , he's okay. " She gasped.

"There are so many things I would do to him. " Karin said making a gutteral growl.

Sakura's face became red , and she let the images of Sasuke walking in on her masturbating flood her mind. She tried to shake the image from her head, but it was no use.

" I want to make him mine. " The red-headed teen sighed. " I think we'd look perfect together , don't you think Sakura?"

The pink-haired teen was lost for words. The idea of Karin and Sasuke together made her stomach hurt. Thankfully the bell for class rang, so it gave her an excuse to leave the conversation.

" I need to get going . " Sakura urged. " I don't want to be late. " She smiled and waved off to her friend .

The pink-haired teen made her way through the sea of people , and to her dismay someone collided into her . Sasuke's bag lunch went flying into the air and came crashing down onto the linoleum. Food scattered everywhere onto the floor , and Sakura shrieked.

" I am so sorry! " A blonde-haired boy cried out. " I didn't mean too. " He went to gather the tubberware , and Sakura bent down to help him.

" That's okay . " She pouted. " It's just food. " She fibbed to the best of her abilities.

As the blonde-haired teen handed her the tubberware , Sakura's eyes widened in surprisal .

"Naruto?" Sakura muttered .

" Sakura?" He replied with a shock expression. " Now I feel like an even greater asshole. " He exclaimed.

" Greater ? " She asked confusingly.

" Well , ever since that day.." He trailed off .

" Oh. OH! . " She remembered. " That's all in the past!" The pink haired teen tried to be convincing.

" I've always wanted to apologize to you. " He let a small blush form upon his cheeks.

" Hey don't worry about it. " She reassured him. " That was ages ago. I barely remember that day anyways. " The pink-haired teen was a terrible liar, but it was like Naruto was trying to denounce anything anways. " I have to get going . " She insisted as she picked up the last of the tubberware. "It was nice seeing you again. " Sakura smiled sweetly , and left towards her classroom. Naruto frowned as he watched her disappear into the distance.

" Here's your lunch . " Sakura handed over her lunch bag to Sasuke. Skipping a meal wouldn't kill her. Though, she had to keep reminding herself that. Her stomach started to growl involuntarily.

" Where's yours? " The dark-haired teen pondered.

" I accidently dropped mine . " She disclosed. "Don't worry about it . " She said as she sat down at the lunch table .

The raven-haired teen scooted next to Sakura and moved is lunch towards the middle of them. " We can share . " He insisted.

"That's barely enough for the both of us. " She rebutted. " I don't want you to be hungry the rest of the day . "

Sasuke grabbed a spoon and shoveled some rice onto the utensil. " Eat. " He said as he stuck it against her pouty lips. Sakura finally gave in , and slowly consumed the sticky substance.

"Sakura!" A voice called out into the distance. Suddenly Karin appeared at the lunch table with her tray of food. It looked like she had been panting. " I didn't know you guys already knew each other. " She observed.


End file.
